peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 December 1984
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1984-12-25 ; Comments *The third part of the 1984 Festive Fifty, plus session repeats. Several session tracks and the chart rundown section of the show are available. *Information on sessions provided courtesy of Ken Garner. Sessions *Mighty Wah!, #3 (repeat). Recorded 1984-08-22. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *Syncbeat, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1984-09-15. No known commercial release. *Die Zwei At The Rodeo, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1984-05-23. No known commercial release. *Yip Yip Coyote, #3 (repeat). Recorded 1984-07-12. No known commercial release. *Bronski Beat, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1984-09-25. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 4 '''begins *Yip Yip Coyote: In The Name Of God (session) *Mighty Wah!: Weekends (session) *Die Zwei At The Rodeo: Western Union (session) *Syncbeat: 52nd Beat (session) '''File 3' *Yip Yip Coyote: Road To Hell (session) ' File 3' *Bronski Beat: Ultra Clone (session) *''Countdown of 50-31'' *'File 4 '''ends and '''File 2' begins at #45 in John's countdown 1984 Festive Fifty: Numbers 30-21 *'File 1' begins *'30': Cult, 'Spiritwalker (LP-Dreamtime)' (Beggars Banquet) *'29': Billy Bragg, 'The Saturday Boy (LP-Brewing Up With Billy Bragg)' (Go! Discs) *'28': Smiths, 'Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want (LP-Hatful Of Hollow)' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'I wanted a video camera, but I didn't get one.') *'27': Very Things, 'The Bushes Scream While My Daddy Prunes (LP-The Bushes Scream While My Daddy Prunes)' (Reflex Records) File 3 :(JP: 'Walters thinks that the Shend on that sounds as if his vocals are influenced by the Goons. For those of you who don't remember the Goons, they were an extremely influential comedy programme in the Fifties, I suppose it must have been, who now sound to me acutely embarrassing.') *'26': Unknown Cases, 'Masima Bele (12 inch)' (Rough Trade) *'File 5' cuts in during next track *'25': Frankie Goes To Hollywood, 'Two Tribes (12 inch-Carnage Mix)' (ZTT) :(JP: 'I rather fear that 1985 may turn out to be the year when everybody pretends they never really liked Frankie Goes To Hollywood at all. I'm still with them, I must admit, although I wasn't too keen on the third single.') *'24': Smiths: 'Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now (LP-Hatful Of Hollow)' (Rough Trade) *'23': Smiths: 'William It Was Really Nothing (LP-Hatful Of Hollow)' (Rough Trade) *'22': Cocteau Twins, 'Donimo (LP-Treasure)' (4AD) *'21': This Mortal Coil, 'Kangaroo (LP-It'll End In Tears)' (4AD) *'Files 1 & 2' end *News *'File 5' ends File ;Name *1) ff84 Part 3 *2) 1984-12-25 F50 30-21.mp3 *3) John Peel 1984-12-25 gw.mp3 *4) 1984-12-25 Peel Show L596.mp3 *5) 1984-12-25 JP19841225_partial.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:45:55 *2) 00:46:00 *3) 00:12:55 *4) 00:23:03 *5) 00:25:42 (to 24:10, followed by news) ;Other *1) Some slight static interference present towards the end of this good quality mono recording. *2) Good quality stereo recording. Short dropout edited out of first track. *3) Taken from a haul of 1500 mixed edited radio show tapes, purchased from a Scottish collector by a group including Peel Mailing List member Haze. *4) created from L594 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) John Peel - Festive Fifty Radio Archive *2) New Stereo Version thanks to Weatherman22 *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1984 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes Category:SL Tapes